Changes and New Things
by Nurple
Summary: Daria is faced with a situation she thought would never happen... to her, at least.
1. Changes and New Things, Part 1

Changes and New Things Part One

By Neo Hippy Purple ([neohippypurple@hotmail.com][1])

Daria is copyright 2000, MTV, a division of Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. Used without permission.

This story contains mention of premarital sex, teen pregnancy, homosexuality, underage drinking, naughty parts, Gothicness, and public affection to the point of arousal. Please be warned that this story would rate a PG, because the language is suitable, but many adults would hesitate to let a kid under twelve read it, anyway.

Daria sat in the back of the bus, full of trepidation. She didn't quite know what she would learn when she got where she was headed. She just knew she didn't want to find out at all. 

Daria: Please, God, let this all be a nightmare.

It was her way of praying. She just asked. The bus stopped, and she got off. Heading upstairs and into her doctor's office, she noticed the secretary giving her a funny look, and then remembered that she'd told her why she was making this appointment. She signed in and waited only five minutes before Dr. Williams took her back. 

Dr. Williams: Hi there, Daria. This is relatively simple. All I need to do is take some blood. Your arm, please?

Daria obediently held out her arm, and the doctor jabbed in the hypodermic needle and drew out half a cartridge of blood. 

Dr. Williams: Come to think of it, I think we should check your weight, too. 

She led Daria over and checked, then made a mark on her clipboard. 

Dr. Williams: Uh huh. Well, I'll call you in three days with the results.

Daria: Heh, that quickly, huh?

Dr. Williams: Don't worry. We'll check thoroughly. 

And with that, she sent Daria on her way. On the bus, her worries overtook her mind once again, and, although she'd never been the religious type, she prayed all the way home, and as she headed into the kitchen. Helen had a pile of legal work for a lawsuit against the School Board. She looked up just in time to see Daria trying to sneak upstairs unnoticed.

Helen: Why, hello, Daria. Where've you been? 

Daria looked up. You could just see her thinking 'Damn!'

Daria: Uh, I was just taking a walk. 

Helen looked at her suspiciously, so she tried to change the subject.

Daria: I've got another date tonight.

Helen: I'm so glad you and Jon got together. Who would have thought that just six months ago you and Jane were single!

Daria: Yeah. Tom's done the world for her. She was always a happy person, but the way she looked at me when I left was so sad. Like everyone she'd ever known had left her. If Tom dumps her I'll slit his throat.

Helen: You shouldn't-

Daria: Say that around a lawyer. I know. Anyway, I've got homework.

Helen: I also can't believe it's your senior year already. My baby's growing up!

Daria decided to escape the kitchen before Helen got _too_ motherly. She headed upstairs to call Jane. On her way up she saw Jake walk into the kitchen and wrap his arms around Helen. He'd gotten so mushy lately. It just didn't seem Morgendorfferly to her. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number. 

Jane: Yo!

Daria: Hey. We still on for that double date tonight?

Jane: As far as I know. Let me ask. TOM!

Daria winced and pulled her ear away from the phone as Jane hailed Tom like a taxi-cab. He had moved in with her several weeks ago when his parents kicked him out. It was after graduation, and time for college, and instead of meeting nice society girls from the country club, he dated a gothic artist who lived in an average-sized house in the suburbs. 

Needless to say, his parents had cut him off from his inheritance. 

He moved in with Jane the next day, and would attend college while living there. Trent moved in with Jesse the next day. Daria considered it almost funny that the narcoleptic rock musician who went around with three chicks on his arm turned out to be homosexual. He and Jesse were planning on hitching a boat ride to Hawaii to get married next summer. 

Amanda and Vincent Lane had another house on the other side of the country. They reasoned that Jane was almost eighteen, and moved out, leaving the house to her. She planned to use it as a "dorm house" for herself, Tom, Daria, Jon, and maybe Jodie and Mack. There were, after all, six bedrooms. Daria smiled, knowing that she planned to move in, herself. As soon as she turned eighteen. 

Jane: Yeah, we're on.

Jane's voice startled Daria away from her thoughts, and she refocused. 

Daria: Okay. Well, see you then. Later. 

Jane: Later. 

They both hung up. Daria sat on her bed with her binder open and a fresh sheet of paper out, preparing to write an essay to please Mr. O'Neill. She got caught up in thought about Jane's dorm house, and her mind moved on to her relationship with Jon. It seemed like so long ago that she'd met him. 

Helen had decided that Daria should get a job after school and over the summer, so Daria, being deviant, went down to Dega Street and got a job working in a goth shop that catered to the intelligent gothic lesbian. It seemed a little strange that a boy named Jon walked in one day. 

Daria: Can I help you?

Jon: Yeah. What kind of store is this place?

Daria smirked. She knew he was referring to the erotic art on the wall that depicted sex and violence. Looking him over, she realized how handsome he looked, tall, with brown hair and eyes, and wearing clean khakis and a gray polo shirt. She let down her guard for once. 

Daria: Actually, I'll be honest, since you don't seem to know. It's a goth shop for intelligent Lesbians. Be glad it's not five o'clock, or a frenzy of females would come in here and maul you to death. And here comes one now. You seem like the nice type, so get over here under the counter. 

She pulled him over and shoved him under. The goth girl just walked past the store. She felt something on her hip, but decided it was the breeze from the portable fan.

Jon: (under the counter) Why do you work here? Are you a Lesbian?

Daria: No. I'm straight. I DO happen to be very smart, though. I work here because my mom made me get an after school job. She didn't say it had to be in Cashman's. 

Jon: Ah. My name's Jon.

Daria: I'm Daria.

Jon: So I gathered.

Daria looked at her shirt, suspiciously. Her name tag was directly over her right nipple. The shirt, which was part of her uniform, was paper thin, and you could easily see her bra, and her ample bust. Her suspicions confirmed, she kicked him swiftly in the butt. 

Jon: Ow!

Daria: Sush! Here comes one now.

Andrea stepped in the front door and headed to the counter.

Andrea: Hey. You have the new supply of Cran-rasberry lipstick and eyeliner in? Lizzie loves that stuff. 

Daria: It's on the shelf.

Andrea: Thank-you! This will freak my parents out, too. They made me get a job, and I'm going to shove the red apron down their throats! So to speak, of course. 

Daria: Relax. I don't tell my mom anything these days. 

Andrea: Thanks again!

She went up to the counter and paid, then left. Daria kneeled down closer to Jon, who had his and on his butt and was looking at her funny. Daria was surprised to find that image arousing. She chided herself and put her mind back on the situation at hand. 

Jon: What did you mean about that not telling your parents stuff?

Daria smirked evilly, prepared to instill dread.

Daria: My mom's a litigator. 

Jon: Uhhh…

Daria: Relax. Like I said, I don't tell her anything anymore. More often than not she hangs on my every word.

Jon: Oh, okay. You wanna get some dinner after this?

Daria: It's not even lunch time.

Jon: But lunch used to be-

Daria: Called dinner. I know that. The key words are used to. Now it's called lunch, and dinner is later, and there is no such thing as supper, as we both know very well. 

Jon: What about desert?

Daria: What does that have to do with us getting lunch?

Jon: Absolutely nothing. So, you wanna?

Daria paused. This guy was cute, but he was looking at her boob. Then again, even the GIRLS who came in here did that. But then again, they were lesbians. But this guy was smart, and seemingly trustworthy, and besides, the shirt WASthin and almost clear, and he was just a guy with raging hormones. She decided to accept. 

Daria: Oh, what the hell. I'll meet you outside in half an hour. 

Jon: 'Kay. 

He left. They had lunch and got to talking. Jon apologized for his Neanderthal behavior. Daria apologized for kicking him. She even let him walk her home, and she found a phone number in her pocket that evening. 

Daria: So that's what I felt after he hid under the counter.

They continued to date. Things had even gotten a little intimate a couple of times, but not often. Daria wanted something to do besides making out. A few weeks later, she noticed that he went to Lawndale High. She kicked herself for not noticing him before they met. They started eating lunch out on the green. It was easier to really talk without people listening. Daria would have thought she was abandoning Jane, had Jane not started eating lunch with Tom a month ago. One day their conversation turned to something of a somber note for Jon. 

Daria: That's so sad. I'm sorry I asked.

Jon: It's okay. It happened a long time ago. Anyway, I know he looks down on me from heaven. I pray to him, now. Dad's like my guardian angel. 

That sounded nice, having a guardian angel. Even though she didn't believe in that sort of thing.

The sound of the telephone ringing pulled her away from her memories. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her essay. She lost track of the time and looked up at her clock when a horn honked. 

Daria: Jon! Crap, I completely forgot about our date!

She brushed her hair, grabbed a jacket, and headed out to his car. 

Daria: Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in that essay for O'Neill. 

Jon: That's okay. We're meeting Jane and Tom at the theatre. They wanted to catch up on some sex before the show.

There was a quick pause.

Daria and Jon: They'll be late. 

They smirked at each other's knowledge of their friends sex life. 

The movie wasn't interesting, so Daria and Jon caught up on some fun themselves. Not that the other twenty people in the theatre minded. They were all making out, too. 

When the car pulled up, Daria gave Jon a long kiss and hopped out. 

Daria: So, we on for Friday night? 

Jon: Yeah. I got a paper for physics that I found out about by accident. He's not even assigning it 'till Thursday, so I'm taking my own sweet time. 

Daria: Okay. I'll see you then. 

He left, and she headed up to her room. These Tuesday night movies were a routine because of the matinee deal they got. All four of them were on a stretched budget. 

When she got upstairs and undressed, her old anxieties took hold again, and she hopped into bed, unable to sleep. 

The next couple of day's passed like a blur as Daria worked, turned in papers, and studied for her SAT II, which would come up in winter. On Friday, she waited anxiously by the phone for a call from Dr. Williams. The phone rang at 3:56. The minute that would change her life forever.

Daria: Hello?

Dr. Williams: Hi. Let's cut to the chase. The test turned out positive. 

Daria: You mean… 

Dr. Williams: Yes.

Daria: Crap. I… need to go.

She hung up and walked slowly and numbly upstairs. She couldn't believe it. In the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror. Her head spun, and leaning against the wall, her knees gave out, and she sunk slowly to the floor. Her eyes blurred and she took off her glasses, grabbing some TP and wiping off the lenses and her eyes. After a good fifteen-minute cry, she picked herself up, dusted her skirt off, and stared in the mirror, a cool, deadpan façade replacing the emotional, fragile, exposed look she wore earlier. She washed here eyes and put her glasses back on.

Daria: Good. Now no one can see that I've been crying. So no one will be concerned and ask what's wrong, and I won't have to tell anyone. Yet. 

She brushed her teeth and went to her room to change into something nice for dinner at The Golden Steer, a popular steak house. Jon, Tom, and Jane drove up and honked, and she headed downstairs and out to Tom's rotting Pinto. Crammed in the backseat, she and Jon held hands while Tom drove and Jane sketched. Comfortable was all that mattered to Daria, and that was about to be usurped. 

They parked, got out, stretched, and walked in. Daria looked self consciously away from the mirrors in the entranceway while Jane confirmed their reservations and got seats. They picked food, and ordered. The drinks came and Jane was surprised that Daria didn't use her newly-gotten figure to her advantage to order a glass of bourbon like she usually did. She let it pass as a wish not to be discovered like a few weeks ago when she walked into her home drunk and startled Helen out of her wits. Their food came and they chowed down on steak and prawns. 

Later, Daria got out at her house and pulled Jon out of the car with her. 

Daria: Let's take a quick walk. We don't have to be home for a while, and I want to talk to you. 

Daria was surprised at herself for wanting to talk about this so soon after she found out, but she walked with him, thinking all the while. 

Daria: (thinking) How am I going to tell him this? I don't want to lose him! He might not want to continue our relationship. 

She paused and sighed. Jon looked over, concern in every line of his boyish face. Daria closed her expression up, disappointed that she'd let her walls crumble for even a moment.

Daria: (thinking) What am I going to do in the long run? That's the real issue here. 

They got to the park in the town square. Most of the street lights were off, and they sat down in a bench in the moonlight, leaning back to look at the stars. 

Jon: So why'd you want to come here? I know it wasn't to cuddle because you don't like to do that in public. Something wrong?

Daria thought for a moment before continuing. Her voice was measured and controlled, but there was a definite undercurrent of tension and worry there. She could tell, and she knew he could, too.

Daria: I have something important to discuss with you. 

Jon: Yes?

Daria: I'm…. Uh, prnint

She mumbled the last part, and Jon wasn't sure if he heard her right. 

Jon: What? Whalant? 

Daria: (sigh) Pregnant.

Jon: WHAT?!

Daria: You heard me. Pregnant. Tell me something. You said you used a condom every time. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't check. Did you?

Jon: Yes! It must have ripped one time. How many months?

Daria: Three. And before you ask, I'm pro-life. Besides, it's too late for an abortion anyway. 

Jon: Are you absolutely sure?

Daria: Yep. I had the bloodwork done with my doctor, and she tested it three times to be sure. I'm pregnant, all right. 

She looked down self consciously. A tear trickled slowly down her cheek, and Jon realized that this really was happening. Daria looked so vulnerable, so fragile. This would change his life, but it would change hers even more. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She didn't resist. 

Jon: Don't you worry. I won't leave you. I'll stick by you come hell and high water, Daria. I know that sounds corny and trite, but it's the truth. You know that. I love you Daria, and I always will. 

Daria let a sob escape her lips, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jon stroked her hair and looked towards the sky.

Daria: That's the first time anyone's said that to me.

Jon smiled sadly and petted her cheek with the back of his hand, whispering a quiet prayer. 

Jon: Dad, please help me through this. Help US through this. 

Daria cried for what seemed an eternity, but what was only half an hour, and then Jon took her home. They stopped at the front door. 

Daria: Jon, should we… Uh…

Jon: Um, I think so. Better sooner than later. Your mom can help you through this, too, you know. I just hope your family doesn't hate you. It really wasn't your fault, after all. If anything it was my fault.

Daria: (sardonic) No. It was the condom's fault. He got caught up in the moment and his head burst apart. (beat) Oh my god, I'm making a joke at a time like this.

She put her hand to her forehead, sighing. Jon smiled softly and patted her shoulder, reassuring her. 

Jon: Let's do this. 

Daria grasped his hand tightly and opened the door…

To be continued…

   [1]: mailto:neohippypurple@hotmail.com



	2. Changes and New Things, Part 2

Changes and New Things Chapter two

By Neo Hippy Purple ([neohippypurple@hotmail.com][1])

Standard disclaimer apples. The warning for the previous story, available at [http://www.geocties.com/leerleescheaters/cant.htm][2], still applies. 

Helen and Jake were in shock. Both Daria and Jon could see it. This was one time Daria knew she wanted the old, less attentive Jake back. Quinn seemed to be the only one taking this calmly. Helen sat down on the couch, hand on head, thinking. She started humming a tuneless melody. Jake looked at her, concern lining his face. 

Daria: Mom, you're scaring people.

Helen: Sorry. Daria, you know your father and I are open-minded people. We allowed you to date, although we knew you were sexually active. But we'd hoped you'd be more careful. 

Daria: We were as careful as we could have been. It was faulty manufacturing that caused the tear. 

Jon: Yeah. How could we have prevented this and still stay sexually active?

Jake: Well, my only thoughts on this are that we ARE angry, Daria, but not with you. 

Quinn: So, you gonna keep it?

Daria: I don't know. It's due in March. That's all I know at this point. Jon, come with me. I think we should talk about this upstairs. 

Jon and Daria headed upstairs. Tears from earlier still stung in her eyes, blurring her vision. Jon helped her through her door, and they sat on her bed. There was a moment of silence before either one of them spoke. 

Jon: Daria… 

Daria: I never thought I would end up pregnant my senior year. That's the kind of thing that happens to girls like Brittany and even Quinn, but not to quiet, brainy, sarcastic cynical girls like me. How am I going to face the kids at school? I'll be in my sixth month this December, and then there will be no hiding it. Not to mention, do we want to keep it when it's born?

Jon: That requires some thought. Here, let me get a piece of paper and a pen, and we'll write down the possibilities and pros and cons. 

Jon opened her desk drawer and pulled out a pen. He got a sheet of paper from her printer, and used her binder as a support. Daria watched as he quickly but silently drew out a grid for pros and cons, and sat down by her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Daria: Well, there's adoption, or keeping the baby. Hmm. We could raise her with my parents or with your mom. Uh, anything else?

Jon: I don't think so. So, pros and cons for adoption?

They sat for most of the night on her bed, trying to decide what to do. They didn't hear Quinn sneak up to the door and lean against it all night, but they did see her there the next morning when they opened the door and she fell over. 

Daria: Wakey, wakey, eavesdropper! 

She tapped Quinn in the knee with her boot and Jon picked her up and put her in her room. Downstairs, Helen and Jake sat at the table eating toast and orange juice. Daria grabbed a slice and buttered it, and Jon made cinnamon toast with his. 

Helen: Well, did you come to a decision yet? 

Daria: No. 

Jake: Why? 

Jon: It's not an easy choice, Mr. Morgendorffer. This is a choice mainly between sacrificing our higher education and comfort to keep the baby and wonder what might have been, or give the baby up, find out what will be, and live with the guilt. I reiterate, it's a very difficult choice. There are some alternative options, too. 

Helen: Like raising the baby while living at home and having us watch it while you go to school and work? 

Jake: I'm not sure I like the sound of that…

Daria: Hey, you'd be at retirement age by the time I decide to go back to school. We have an idea that may work. We think that, after high school, I'll care for her full time while Jon works and goes to college. His college classes are only for two years, anyway. And when he graduates, he can watch the baby part of the time while I go to school and work. After that, she'll be of a school age, and we won't have to worry. 

Jake: Yes, but when is it due? 

Jon: Uh, March, I think. 

Daria: And there'll be three months of school after that, plus a month before, that I can just get a tutor for. I can even get a tutor for all of school after Christmas break, too. And it's a free service for pregnant teens and teen moms. But anyway, we've got a little while to decide. One thing's for sure: I'm getting tutored after Christmas break. This is one situation where I couldn't deal with the stares and the whispers. 

Helen: I quite agree. Well, okay. Please choose soon, though. 

Daria: We're working on it. 

Daria and Jon, done with breakfast, headed to Jon's mom's house to talk to her. The walk over looked pleasant and happy to all who saw them. Inside, they were in turmoil. 

Daria: (thinking) What if she wants us to give up the baby? 

Jon: (thinking) What if she wants us to stay with her? 

Daria and Jon: (thinking) God, I hope not.

They completed their journey and stood in front of the small tudor-style house that Jon and his mom and twin sister lived in. He pushed the handle, and they stepped in. Jon's mom came walking over. 

Abby: Hello, Jon, Daria. Where were you all night? 

She winked and nudged Daria's arm, making her nauseous. 

Jon: We were at Daria's. We talked all night, ate breakfast, and came here. 

Abby: You must be starving, come into the kitchen for some pancakes! 

  
She ushered them into the kitchen, and they rolled their eyes at her oblivion. She set about making them pancakes, and then sat down with them. 

Daria: We want to talk to you, Mrs. Sumter. 

Abby: Please, call me Abby.

Daria: Abby. Jon and I… Well, I… 

Abby: Go on…

Daria: I'm… pregnant. 

Abby raised her hand up and slapped her, hard. She screamed and shrank back, then turned and ran out of the house, sobbing. When she got to the street corner, she turned not to her own home, but to Jane's. Back at Jon's, Abby was in a fit. 

Abby: What do you mean, pregnant! I can't believe she'd cheat on you! 

Jon: She didn't! The baby's mine. Daria would never cheat on me! 

Abby: She didn't even think to use a condom, either!

Jon: We DID, mamma! It must have ripped! 

Abby: Nonsense! Condoms don't rip! Tell you what, we can give her a bunch of my pills, and she'll miscarry the baby! Then we can take her back and I'll pretend how sorry I feel for her and-

Jon: How dare you think to MURDER my child! You'd kill Daria, too, with the amount of pills you need to cause a miscarriage! Forget you! You're not fit to be a parent! 

With that, Jon stormed out of the house. He got to the street corner and turned toward Dega Street. 

Daria knocked on Jane's door and Trent and Jesse answered it. 

Trent: Whoa. Tear alert. Call Jane down here, Jesse. 

Jesse: Right. I don't get chicks and tears. Hey, that would make a good subject for a song!

Trent: Forget the band. We sucked, that's why we broke up. 

Jesse: Well, that and us being gay. 

Trent: Yeah, that too. Anyway, just get Jane. 

Jesse headed up the stairs, muttering about dominatrix and knocked on Jane's door. 

Jane: What is it? 

Jesse: Chick alert. Tears.

Jane: Huh?

Jesse: Daria. Crying. 

Jane: Whoa! Emergency! Coming through. 

The doorknob turns, and someone mutters something. 

Jane: Well, put some on! God. Some guys just don't like pants I guess. 

Jane headed down to Daria. She looked so vulnerable and sad and hurt that it brought tears to Jane's eyes as well. The guys looked at each other and headed back to Jesse's. 

Trent: Why did we come over here anyway? 

Jesse: Food? 

Trent: Oh yeah. Was there any? 

Jesse: Stale gummy bricks out in the old van in back. 

Trent: I meant edible food, Jesse. 

Jesse: Oh yeah. No. 

Trent: Damn. 

They got into Trent's rusting Plymouth and drove away. Jane was doing her best to comfort Daria. 

Jane: Daria, calm down, please. Tell me what's wrong. 

Daria took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten, then spoke. 

Daria: Jon's mom slapped me. 

Jane: What? What the hell did she do that for? 

Daria: I'm pregnant. 

Jane: Oh, ----! (curse word deleted to keep under TV-14 rating)

Daria: Basically. Jon and I are keeping the baby. We have a huge favor to ask of you, though. 

Jane: What? 

Daria: Can we please stay with you after the baby's born? I'd stay at home but I don't want this kid raised in that kind of setting. 

Jane: Sure. I won't even charge you rent. I'm assuming Jon wants to stay, too?

Daria: Probably.

Jane: Okay. You two can share the master bedroom and use the little room attached to it for the baby. 

Daria: Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! 

Jane: Don't mention it. 

In truth, Jane was just as worried as Daria herself. She watched with concern as Daria suddenly ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out, green in the gills, but otherwise unharmed. 

Daria: Morning sickness. 

Jane: Ah. Bummer. 

Daria: Tell me about it. I gotta get home and tell mom about this. Jon might want to know, too. 

Jane: I think so. Oh, and don't worry about furniture. We can sell the stuff in the baby's room to buy baby things. And the master bedroom already has stuff. 

Daria: Okay. Well, thanks again. Bye. 

Jane: Later. 

Jane watched Daria head home, and went upstairs. Tom was in her room, looking slyly at her. 

Tom: Hey, momma. Let's go do it somewhere dangerous. Like your mom's bedroom. Sound kinky? 

  
Jane: Can't. Daria and Jon are moving in to the master bedroom. 

Tom: What! How come you felt you could make this decision and not consult me about it? 

Jane: Why are YOU pissed? It's MY house. 

Tom: With them over we can't screw all over the house. 

Jane: They didn't even have a house of their own to screw in. Besides, Daria needed a place of her own for the upcoming tribulations. She's pregnant.

Tom: What?! I always pinned Quinn as the easy type. 

Jane: Hey, you and me and Daria and Jon are all easy. That's why we screw a lot. 

Tom: But she didn't use a condom.

Jane: The condom ripped. Tom, get dressed and take a walk until you're calm enough to think. 

Tom: Fine! 

He got up and did as he was told. Jane smirked. She had always been the domineering one in the relationship. 

Daria walked in the front door and came close to the kitchen. Helen, Jake, and Quinn were sitting there talking. 

Quinn: Are you sure that's a good idea, mom? I mean, you're the lawyer and all, but…

Jake: Your mom's right hon. We have to do this. It'll save Daria's career and her entire life. 

Quinn: But Daria would hate to have that kind of thing happen. She's always been the independent type, but this?

Helen: It's for her own good, sweetie. We have to do this. She has no choice in the matter. I don't want her to end up being a bad mother, and that happens a lot with teen marriages, especially with girls who get no support. 

Quinn: I suppose…

All sorts of thoughts raced through Daria's mind. 

Daria: (thinking) Are they planning on killing the baby? Or taking it away from me? Or keeping Jon away from me? 

She walked quietly into the kitchen, intent on surprising her family. 

Daria: What the hell is going on here? 

Helen, Jake, and Quinn: GAH!!!

Helen: Oh, Daria, hi. We were just discussing, uh, Quinn's clothing bill. 

Daria: "Are you sure that's a good idea, mom? I mean, you're the lawyer and all, but…" What the hell did that mean? What's going on here? 

Quinn: It's over. 

Jake: Tell her.

Helen: (sighs) Okay. Well, Daria. We know you like to be independent and do your own thing in your own way, but…. We insist that you let us care for the baby a couple of days a week so you can relax. Or go to work. Or school. We also demand that you let us pay for her. 

Daria paused, not knowing at first what to say.

Daria: What made you think I WOULDN'T want that? 

Jake: Well, Quinn said she heard you talking, at your door OOWW!!!!

Helen: Quinn, what did you do that for? 

Daria: I already knew she was snooping. She fell over when I opened the door this morning. 

Helen: Oh. Anyway, she said she heard you talking about giving the baby up for adoption, and how good the idea was, and that you'd tell us something different from what you were going to do.

Daria: I didn't say that. She probably heard the pro/con session Jon and I had over ALL possible choices. 

Quinn: Oh. 

Jake: Quinn, you shouldn't eavesdrop. And if you DO, don't tell anyone what you hear because it might not be right. But don't eavesdrop in the first place. 

Helen: Really, Quinn. Daria and Jon were entitled to privacy. You said you heard them through your wall. 

Daria: Heh. For your information, Jon and I are moving in to Jane's house pretty soon. I've already got my job, and I'll keep it 'till Christmas time. After that, I'll stay there and be tutored through the rest of my senior year. Then, well, I raise the kid. Jon will go to school and have a job. Then I will, and he'll spend more time with her. Like we told you earlier. 

Helen: Oh. I suppose… but I would like you to stay here during pregnancy. 

Daria: Only for another month, mom. I need to get used to the place BEFORE I have the baby. I'll be too busy afterwards to learn about my new surroundings. Jon will move in, too. 

Helen: Oh. Why?

Jon: I hate my mom. 

They looked towards the doorway, where Jon stood. 

Daria: You're not the only one, honey. 

Jon: Yeah. Sorry about that. 

Helen: Sorry about what? 

Jon: Mom slapped her. 

Helen: What!?

Daria and Jon just smiled. 

Epilogue: 

Jane and Tom made up a few hours later, and Tom got used to the idea of the new housemates. 

Quinn is still in the fashion club, and still as annoying as ever, although she is more considerate. 

Jon is doing fine at Law school. He wishes to be a public defense attorney. 

Jon's mom was sued by Helen for physically damaging a pregnant person. She paid her the fine of seventy-five dollars. 

Andrea and Lizzie and Trent and Jesse got married in Hawaii a year after this, in a double ceremony. No one knows why, because they had never met before in their lives.

Jake and Helen's marriage is doing fine, as are they. Although Helen suffered a stroke after making partner at the firm. 

And sadly, Daria miscarried the baby at the fourth month. It was a girl. The cord was around her neck. 

The End. 

   [1]: mailto:neohippypurple@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocties.com/leerleescheaters/cant.htm



End file.
